


Hoverboarding

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Silly boys are silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Sometimes your friends have bad ideas.And sometimes you just got to let it happen and handle the consequences.This was one of those times.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari
Series: Sportsfest '19 fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552813
Kudos: 3





	Hoverboarding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> [This is stupid](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/20437.html?thread=2767317#cmt2767317)

  
“I just want to go on record as saying that I think this is stupid.”  
  
“You think everything I come up with is stupid Shin-chan:  
  
“Maybe so. Perhaps there’s a reason behind it.” Midorima pushes his glasses up on his face looking at his partner who, for reasons, he still doesn’t understand decided to remove the bike from the rickshaw and replace the bike with a motorized scooter that Takao would control with his feet.  
  
“What’s so stupid about this? It’s basically the same thing but instead of me having to peddle you on a bike, I can just use the hover-board and pull you that way. It’s less work for me.”  
  
“Except you’d have to hold the rickshaw with your hands now since you don’t have handles so you would have to physically have to handle more of my weight in just your hands.” Midorima points out to his companion slash ride. “Whereas before the bike would just take care of it all.  
  
“So it’ll be just like I’m picking up Shin-chan,” Takao says somewhat dismissing his concerns. ‘It shouldn’t be that hard, Shin-chan’s pretty much a beanpole, you’re all height and not muscular.”  
  
“I’m not sure if I should take that as an insult or not,” Midorima replies dryly  
  
.” I’m just saying, you’re no bara.” Takao says, “You’re like a really heavy stickman come to life.”  
  
Midorima doesn’t even bother replying back, just laying in the rickshaw with his lucky item of the day, a signed novel. “I’ll hold you too that when you try and figure out why your brilliant idea didn’t work,”  
  
“You’re just stuck in the past Shin-chan, people that pull rickshaw for a living will find out about my idea and I’ll be the face of t new revelation!” Takao continues as Midorima just quietly wonders if he’ll need to take the other boy to the emergency room after this Scorpios weren’t particularly low today but they weren’t particularly high either.  
  
So when the first time Takao tries he forgets to grab the sides of the rickshaw to pull it Midorima wasn’t even surprised. “Don’t mind I forgot to yanno actually grab you. I’ll get it next time.”  
  
“You do realize we only have a half hour to get to practice. If we’re late I’ll leave it to you to explain to Captain Otsubo what exactly happened.” Midorima warns him.  
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Takao waves his concern off easily and tries again. This time he does grab the handles of the rickshaw and for a moment it seems like it was going to work they make it maybe about five feet before Takao lets go of the rickshaw with a yelp. “Fuck.”  
  
“What happened this time?” Midorima asks bot sure what happened this time.  
  
“Uh trying to hold the handles of the rickshaw kind of hurt,” Takao admits shaking his hands.  
  
“Let me see.” Midorima insists and Takao holds his hands over they look a little red but nothing too bad. “I think you should shelf this stupid idea for now. Not only will we be late but if you keep going like this you won’t even be able to play.”  
  
Takao looks like he’s about to argue but then nods. “Okay, But let me try one more time Shin-chan, I think I’ll be able to get it.”  
  
Midorima knows he should tell him no if it hasn’t worked yet then it’s not going to work. But he was honestly weak for the hawk-eyed boy so he allowed him one final chance. “Okay but only once more, I refuse to explain why we don’t have a working point guard if you keep this nonsense up.”  
  
Takao lets out a huff but relents. “Okay, one more time.” And he grabs the sides of the rickshaw before starting his hoverboard. It actually seems to work this time, and Midorima started to relax at this before they hit a bump and the next thing he knows the other boy was sprawled out on the ground.  
  
“You fool Takao, what happened?” Midorima says getting out the rickshaw to help the other boy's hand to lift him up.  
  
“I think I went too fast, the hoverboard kind of just shot out under me.” He admits.  
  
“No more hoverboards,” Midorima says putting his foot down.  
  
”But-”  
  
”No buts.” Midorima cuts him off. “Either you use the bike or nothing at all. I refuse to risk you having to sit out or something because of your silly ideas.” He ignores Takao's pouting. “Now because of that, we’re running late so we have to pull the cart normally or we’ll definitely have to answer to Miyaji-Senpai’s pineapples.”  
  
“Okay,” Takao says sulkily, hooking up the rickshaw to the bike like normal.  
  
Midorima sighs knowing he has to do some kind of damage control or the shorter boy would be in a mood all day. “We can attempt your skateboarding idea after school, that way we don’t have to worry about being late.”  
  
”Really?” Takao brights up at that.  
  
Midorima coughs and adjusts his glasses to hide the blush that decided to appear. “I suppose so, but only if we make it to practice on time today. Otherwise, the deal is off and we don’t bring it up again.”  
  
But the thought was enough for Takao and that’s all he needed to try and get them there in time. Midorima just accepts this knowing that using the hover-board was a stupid idea, but sometimes he was okay with stupid ideas if it made Takao happy.


End file.
